Nerubian Shadow-web Spinner (3.5e Prestige Class)
To my great regret, it was difficult to write classes for Nerubian because of the confusion created by the contradictory explanations given in many moments by the Blizzard development team, and by the fact that different versions of the mechanics of various types of Nerubian are available in various games devoted to the WarCraft Universe. Of the four prestige classes I wrote, a Spinner is actually the most inconsistent. In WC3 and WoW, we were actually shown several the web-spinner's abilities on which I based my work. And also there is a lot of plot information, which allows us to imagine the development of their ability to weave a web in conjugation with magic. In fact, as with other prestige classes of Nerubian written by me, this cannot be called a replace, since we are not given a consistent and canonical version of mechanics that could be conveyed - it's only a work done on the grounds of the existing fragmentary image, but I would like to believe, that such an option for the realization of this type of Nerubian is entirely possible and corresponds to the spirit and meaning of the race. What I really need is that someone looks at the final figures and their adequacy, it is difficult for me to imagine how the class is ultimately balanced in terms of a quantitative increase in the power of abilities, and I would like to comment on this. Nerubian Shadow-web Spinner Webspinners are nerubians who practice from a young age in creating and shaping webs, raised on a special diet to encourage quick web production. Many webspinners practice like archers, perfecting the valuable technique of casting over distance, particularly at aerial targets. Webspinners occupy an important place in the Nerubian society. The structures and objects they create are an indispensable part of the culture and civilization of spiders. Masters of yarn and silk play an important role and are the most respected artisans and workers. However, sometimes the talent to weave a web goes beyond the ordinary. When a Nerubian devotes magic and mysteries enough time, the darkness surrounding the society of spiders seeps into the canvas created by the webspinner. Thus, a caster known as Shadow-web Spinner is born. The magician, whose art makes him a puppeteer in the center of the web of shadows. Becoming a Nerubian Shadow-web Spinner Class Features All of the following are class features of the Nerubian Shadow-web Spinner. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Nerubian Shadow-web Spinners gain proficiency with a net and gain no proficiency with any shield or armor. Powers Known: At each level indicated on the table, a Nerubian Shadow-web Spinner gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Shadow-web Spinner, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. : The Shadow-web Spinner webs are saturated with its magical energy. The effects of the abilities that Silk Spray feat and Spider Web feat give him can affect the incorporeal creatures. Also using Arcane-net Mastery a Spinner can influence these abilities with the metamagic. Likewise, the abilities of the structures created by Arcane Angler can affect the incorporeal creatures, because they are based on the Spinner's web. Fire does not affect the Shadow-web Spinner's web with the same efficiency as conventional ones. : The Spinner’s Web is a physical extension of his magic and is able to conduct it almost as effectively as his body. As a free action, a Shadow-web Spinner can take one or more use of the ability given by Silk Spray feat or Spider Web feat and use it to apply a metamagic feat to spells that he knows. A Spinner must spend one use of the ability, plus an additional time for each level increase in the metamagic feat he is using. At the fourth level, a Shadow-web Spinner receives Entangling Spell feat as a bonus, for its use with the ability of Arcane-net Mastery, it's enough to spend one use of the ability given by Silk Spray feat or Spider Web feat. Beginning at the eighth level, a Spinner is able to transfer his spells through the web. If the Shadow-web Spinner and structure created with the abilities of Arcane Angler are in contact at the time the Spinner casts a touch spell, he can designate his web as the "toucher." The web can then deliver the touch spell just as the Spinner could. As usual, if the Shadow-web Spinner casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. : Through the weaving of magical streams and the art of weaving cobwebs, a Spinner creates various constructions capable of helping him in combat and wandering. A Shadow-web Spinner is able to influence the individual strands of his web of shadow magic and enliven it. This ability is similar to the action of Animate Rope and using it Spinner creates one rope-like object, length up to 50 ft, enchanted by Animate Rope. The number of created per day constructions of this type is equal to character level +2. At the fifth level, a Shadow-web Spinner can cover the space from 5 to 60ft of web, creating a sleek construction similar to a normal spider's network. The creation of this design spends a full round for three 5ft sections. Approaching creatures must succeed on a DC 20 Spot check to notice a web; otherwise, they stumble into it and become trapped as though by a successful web attack. Attempts to escape or burst the webbing gain a +5 bonus if the trapped creature has something to walk on or grab while pulling free. Each 5-foot section has the hit points given on the table, and sheet webs have damage reduction 5/—. A Shadow-web Spinner can pinpoint the location of any creature touching its web. The number of created per day constructions of this type is limited by the maximum size of one web, that is 60ft. Also starting from the fifth level, Animate Rope created Spinner gets the properties of Rope of Climbing. At the ninth level, a Shadow-web Spinner can create a hidden cover from the web. This design is similar to that created with Hidden Lodge spell, although it is made of cobwebs. The number of created per day constructions of this type is one. Also starting from the ninth level the maximum size of the network created by the Spinner increases to 100ft. Now it can be placed in the air, for which its extreme sections must be anchored to two or more solid and diametrically opposing points. A Shadow-web Spinner can move across its own web at its climb speed and can pinpoint the location of any creature touching its web. While a Spinner is moving around his network, he is under the influence of freedom of movement. Also from the ninth level, Animate Rope created by the Spinner gets the ability to apply the Rope Trick effect once per day. : A Shadow-web Spinner is able to use magically woven threads for direct manipulation of objects. The number of applications of the Shadow Puppeteer ability per day is equal to the Shadow-web Spinner class level. Touching the dead body and spending the standard action, a Shadow-web Spinner can attach threads to it, with which the corpse will function as an animate object with characteristics corresponding to its size. The ability can be applied to any dead creature that does not exceed the size the Spinner itself. Simultaneously, Shadow-web Spinner is able to control only two corpses. Puppets do not have their own turn and are not alive in the literal sense of the word. They act during the Spinner turn, if a Shadow-web Spinner has spent its move action to manipulate them. Puppets have one standard action and one move action. Manipulating puppets provokes an opportunity attack. Beginning at the seventh level, a Shadow Puppeteer ability can be applied to dead creatures one size category larger than the Spinner itself, and is now able to affect objects not too destined for movement, that is, to repeat the effect of the Animate Object spell, affecting not only the corpses, but and on objects and creating animate objects of medium size. The number of puppets controlled at the same time increases to three. Beginning at the tenth level, a Shadow Puppeteer ability can be applied to dead creatures two size category larger than the Spinner itself, and creating animate objects of Large size with repeat the effect of the Animate Object spell. The number of puppets controlled at the same time increases to five. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class